The man behind the monster
by Athalia97
Summary: Elisabeth Maier, die Cousine von Kate, und ihr 8 Jahre alter Sohn Adrian leben ein recht normales Leben in einem Vorort von Washington, eines Tages jedoch klingeln an ihrer Haustür zwei Agents, die sie und Adrian auf Kates Anweisung hin ins NCIS-Hauptquartier bringen. Kaum dort angekommen, wird Elizabeth von ihrer Vergangenheit eingeholt und alles ändert sich, nicht nur für sie...
1. Wrong Moments

Also erstmal ein herzliches Hallo an alle, die sich zu meiner FF verirrt haben :)

Bevor ich euch auf das erste Kapitel loslasse, will ich erstmal eins erwähnt haben: Ich freue mich über jedes einzelne Review, auch über welche mit Kritik, solange sie konstruktiv ist. Denn nur, wenn ihr mir sagt, was euch nicht gefällt, kann ich meine FF auch verbessern.

_Disclaimer:_ _Weder die Serie "Navy CIS"_ _noch deren Charaktere gehören mir, lediglich Elizabeth und Adrian sind MEIN geistiges Eigentum. Die Story wird sich zu einem gewissen Teil nach den Geschehnissen der Serie richten, aber hauptsächlich meiner Fantasie entspringen. Mit meiner Geschichte möchte ich selbstverständlich niemandem schaden._

Wie gesagt: Ich würde mich wirklich freuen, wenn ihr mir sagt, was ihr von der Story haltet bzw. was ich daran noch verbessern kann.

Und jetzt bleibt mir nur noch eins zu sagen: Viel Spaß beim Lesen! :)

* * *

Kapitel 1: Sometimes people come back at the wrong moments

„Das ist gut, Adrian! Versuch nur, die Töne mehr ineinander übergehen zu lassen.", meinte Elisabeth während sie ihrem 8 jährigen Sohn beim Klavierspielen zu sah. Der Junge saß an ihrem geliebten Steinway Flügel und spielte ein von seiner Mutter komponiertes Stück. Er hörte kurz auf zu spielen und sah seine Mutter an, der ihre langen schokoladenbraunen Haare ein wenig ins Gesicht hingen, und fragte sie, wie schon viele Male zuvor: „Mama, warum gehe ich eigentlich nicht zur Schule? Warum bist du meine Lehrerin?" Sie seufzte und antwortete: „Adrian, mein Kleiner, das weißt du doch. Du bist, außer Tante Kate, alles, was ich noch habe." Der Kleine lächelte sanft „Und damit ich nicht verloren gehe, muss ich immer bei dir bleiben." Elisabeth nickte, küsste ihren Sohn kurz auf die Wange und setzte sich dann neben ihn auf den Klavierhocker. „Lass uns doch mal wieder unser Duett spielen. Was hältst du davon?" Adrian grinste breit und begann kurz darauf zusammen mit seiner Mutter eine veränderte Version von „Angel of Music" aus „Das Phantom der Oper" zu spielen. Sein Part war für ihn mittlerweile fast zu einfach, da er viel geübt hatte, doch seine Mutter hatte dennoch kein neues, schwierigeres Duett geschrieben, da sie, wie sie ihm gesagt hatte, diese Version für jemanden ganz besonderes geschrieben hatte, der leider erst von ihr zu spielen gelernt hatte.

Die letzten Noten waren kaum verklungen, da klingelte es an der Tür und Elisabeth sprang auf um sie zu öffnen. „Guten Tag. Kann ich ihnen helfen?", fragte sie die beiden Männer, die vor ihr standen leicht verwirrt. Die beiden zückten Dienstmarken und einer der beiden sagte dann: „Ich bin Agent Smith, das ist Agent Hughes, wir sind vom NCIS. Sind sie Elisabeth Maier, die Mutter von Adrian Haswari?" Sie sog erschrocken die Luft ein „Woher wisst ihr seinen Namen?" „Das ist unwichtig. Sie beide werden uns nämlich umgehend zum NCIS-Hauptquartier begleiten. Agent Kate Todd hat nach ihnen schicken lassen." Elisabeth nickt knapp, bat die beiden herein und eilte zu Adrian, der immer noch am Flügel saß und spielte. Er sah neugierig auf, als er die beiden Männer sah „Mama, wer sind die?" Elisabeth lächelte beruhigend „Das sind Freunde von Tante Kate. Sie hat die beiden netten Männer da geschickt, um uns zu holen." Der Junge sprang auf und hüpfte vor Freude im Raum auf und ab. „Wir fahren zu Tante Kate!", schrie er immer wieder.

Während sie ihre Klamotten in einen kleinen Koffer packte, fragte sich Elisabeth, was Kate wohl wollen könnte, schließlich hätte sie, hätte sie sie besuchen wollen, doch einfach herkommen können, oder etwa nicht? Was sie jedoch am meisten verwirrt hatte, war die Tatsache, dass die beiden Agents Adrians Nachnamen kannten, denn eigentlich dachten alle, er würde Maier heißen, wie Elizabeth.

Haswari, das war der Name von Adrians Vater gewesen. Elizabeth sah sich kurz im Raum um, um sicher zu gehen, dass niemand da war, dann öffnete sie ein kleines Geheimfach in der Wand und nahm ein Foto heraus. Darauf war Adrians Vater zu sehen, der schelmisch in die Kamera grinste. Adrian sah ihm ziemlich ähnlich, er hatte die Selben schwarzen Haare, die Selben gräulich braunen Augen und auch bei Adrian bildeten sich diese kleinen Lachfältchen, wenn er lachte. Elisabeth lächelte verträumt, nahm das Foto und versteckte es zwischen ihrer Kleidung im Koffer.

Auf der Fahrt fragte Elisabeth die beiden Agents aus, oder versuchte es, während Adrian, mit dem Kopf an die Autoscheibe gelehnt, schlief. Sie konnte zumindest heraus bekommen, dass es wohl etwas mit einem Fall zu tun hatte, den Kate bearbeitete, dass es etwas mit einem Terroristen zu tun hatte und dass Elizabeth und Adrian „zu ihrem eigenen Wohl" vorerst im Hauptquartier würden bleiben müssen, mehr war aus den Beiden partout nicht raus zu quetschen, egal wie sehr Elisabeth die beiden auch nervte und mit Fragen löcherte.

An ihrem Ziel angekommen, weckte Elisabeth ihren Sohn und betrat dann, direkt gefolgt von den beiden Agents, das Gebäude. Sie wurden bis zu Kates Schreibtisch geführt, wo sie bereits von ihr und einigen weiteren Agents erwartet wurden. Adrian rannte zu seiner Tante, die ihn in den Arm nahm, bevor sie sich an Elizabeth wandte. „Liz, schön dich zu sehen. Wie geht es dir?", fragte sie lächelnd „Mir geht es recht gut. Ich würde nur gern wissen, warum du Adrian und mich hast herbringen lassen." Kate seufzte, es war ihr offenbar ziemlich unangenehm „Ich werde dir alles erklären, sobald wir alleine sind. Ich finde nämlich, dass Adrian das, was ich dir zu erzählen habe, nicht unbedingt hören sollte. Aber jetzt werde ich dir erst mal meine Kollegen vorstellen." Nacheinander wurden Liz und Adrian also nun Tony, McGee und Gibbs vorgestellt. Die Stimmung wurde auch relativ heiter, nachdem Tony von Kate eine Kopfnuss kassiert hatte, weil er sich an Elizabeth rangemacht hatte.

„Adrian, lässt du mich und deine Mom bitte kurz alleine, wir haben etwas Wichtiges zu besprechen.", bat Kate den Kleinen. Dieser weigerte sich jedoch, mit der Begründung, dass er nie von seiner Mutter weggehen dürfe, weil er sonst verloren gehen könnte. Gibbs lachte und beugte sich zu Adrian herunter „Soll ich dir unsere Kriminaltechnikerin vorstellen? Sie heißt Abby und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass du sie mögen wirst." Der Junge drehte sich nach seiner Mutter um und sah sie fragend an. „Ist schon in Ordnung, Adrian.", meinte sie lächelnd und fügte dann in einem äußerst ernsten Tonfall an Gibbs gewandt hinzu „Wenn ihm etwas passiert, oder er verschwinden sollte, oder sonst irgendwas, dann schwöre ich, bringe ich sie um." „Machen sie sich keine Sorgen, ich passe auf ihn auf."

Wenige Augenblicke begaben sich Kate und Liz zum Aufzug, warum, wusste Liz nicht. Die Türen hatten sich kaum geschlossen, da betätigte Kate einen Schalter und der Fahrstuhl stand still. „So, da wir nun unter uns sind, kann ich dir alles darüber erzählen, warum ich dich und Adrian habe herbringen lassen." Kate machte eine kleine Pause und holte tief Luft „Wir haben bereits seit einiger Zeit immense Probleme mit einem Hamas-Terroristen, der sich hier in Washington aufhält. Er ist sogar schon hier eingebrochen, mehr oder weniger, hat den Pathologieassistenten angeschossen und mich beinahe umgebracht." Elizabeth sah ihre Cousine verwirrt an „Ich verstehe nicht ganz, was soll denn das Alles mit mir und Adrian zu tun haben? Diese Ereignisse sind schlimm, versteh mich nicht falsch Kate, aber ich weiß wirklich nicht, was das mit uns zu tun haben soll." Kate zog vorsichtig ein zusammengefaltetes Papier aus der Innentasche ihres Blazers. Sie faltete es auseinander und hielt es Liz hin. „Das ist Adrians Geburtsurkunde. Was… Kate sag mir bitte endlich was hier los ist! Ich will verflucht noch mal wissen, was Adrian und ich mit diesem ganzen Mist zu tun haben!" Sie sah betreten zu Boden, wippte einmal mit den Füßen vor und zurück und sagte dann: „Ich weiß, dass dir das jetzt wahrscheinlich den Boden unter den Füßen wegziehen wird, aber es geht leider nicht anders. Liz, der Terrorist, von dem ich gesprochen habe, ist Ari Haswari, Adrians Vater." Elizabeth holte erschrocken Luft und schüttelte dann energisch den Kopf „Das… Das ist unmöglich! Adrians Vater ist vor neun Jahren von einem Selbstmordattentäter getötet worden, als er seine Familie in Israel besucht hat." Kate schüttelte den Kopf „Nein, ist er nicht. Man hat es dich glauben lassen, damit du aus seinem Leben verschwindest und er sich somit voll und ganz seinen Aufträgen widmen konnte." „Und selbst wenn, Ari würde nie jemanden verletzen oder töten! Nicht der Ari, den ich gekannt und geliebt habe!" Mittlerweile war Liz den Tränen nahe, zuerst erfuhr sie, dass der Vater ihres Sohnes, der noch nicht einmal wusste, dass er überhaupt einen Sohn hatte, vor neun Jahren doch nicht getötet worden war, sondern noch lebte und dann soll er angeblich auch noch ein Hamas Terrorist sein. Das war einfach zu viel für sie.

Kate seufzte leise, zog ein weiteres Stück Papier aus ihrem Blazer, reichte es Elizabeth und sagte dann: „Das ist der Mann. Sieh dir ihn dir an und sag mir, dass sich das Identifizierungsprogramm geirrt hat, wenn du kannst." Sie sah sich das Bild an und es bestand für sie kein Zweifel, der Mann war tatsächlich Ari. Dieses Paar gräulich brauner Augen wurde sie überall erkennen, doch im Gegensatz zu dem Bild, das Liz besaß, grinste Ari auf diesem nicht schelmisch in die Kamera, oh nein, sein Blick strahlte eine Eiseskälte aus, die einem beinahe das Blut in den Adern gefrieren lies. Elizabeth schluckte schwer „Das ist Ari. Aber ich verstehe immer noch nicht, was Adrian und ich nun hier sollen." „Er weiß bis ins winzigste Detail über jeden aus meinem Team, einschließlich mir, Bescheid. Er weiß, wo wir wohnen, mit wem wir Kontakt haben und wer uns etwas bedeutet." Kate machte eine kurze Pause und redete dann weiter „Mein Befürchtung ist, dass er vielleicht… Du… Dass er vielleicht nach dir suchen kommen könnte und ich weiß nicht, wie er reagiert, wenn er dich findet und von Adrian erfährt." Elizabeth sah Kate traurig an „Du hast Angst, dass er uns etwas antun könnte, richtig?" Kate nickte nur stumm. Einige Augenblicke lang herrschte Schweigen zwischen den beiden, dann betätigte Kate erneut den Schalter und der Aufzug fuhr weiter.

Wieder bei Kates Schreibtisch angekommen, meinte Elizabeth, dass Adrian auf keinen Fall etwas von alle dem mitbekommen dürfe. Sie schlug vor, dass man ihnen zumindest ein elektronisches Klavier brachte, auf dem sie spielen konnten und dass sie Adrian erzählen, dass bei ihnen in der Nachbarschaft schlimme Dinge passierten und dass er und Liz solange bei Kate bleiben müssten, bis derjenige, der dafür verantwortlich war, geschnappt wurde. Elizabeth wusste natürlich, dass das im Endeffekt bedeutete, dass sie schlichtweg eingesperrt waren, bis Kates Team Ari gefasst hatte.

_Ein paar Stunden später:_

Inzwischen hatten Liz und Adrian in einem beinahe leeren Raum Quartier bezogen. Es befand sich nichts darin, bis auf die Luftmatratze, auf der Liz und Adrian schlafen würden, ihre Koffer, ein kleiner Karton mit Büchern für die Beiden und natürlich ein elektronisches Klavier und der dazugehörige Hocker sowie zwei dicke Ordner voll mit den verschiedensten Stücken.

Liz war allein in dem Raum, da Adrian darauf bestanden hatte, seiner Tante bei der Arbeit zu helfen, worauf hin diese gelacht hatte und ihn wieder in das Labor der Kriminaltechnikerin gebracht hatte, mit der sich der Kleine ebenfalls prächtig verstand und zur Sicherheit hatte Kate noch einen Agent vor der Tür des Labors positioniert, der den ausdrücklichen Auftrag hatte Adrian im Auge zu behalten.

Liz seufzte schwer. Sie weigerte sich, zu glauben, dass der Mann, den sie einst geliebt hatte, den sie zwar als verschlossen, aber trotzdem unglaublich nett kannte, scheinbar Leute tötete. „Reiß dich am Riemen, Liz, es wird schon alles wieder gut werden.", mahnte sie sich selbst in Gedanken. Sie setzte sich an das Klavier, schaltete es ein und begann ein äußerst trauriges Stück zu spielen, das sie damals kurz nach Aris, vermeintlichem, Tod geschrieben hatte. Sie ließ ihre Hände über die Tasten gleiten und man konnte die Trauer beinahe mit Händen greifen. Doch plötzlich konnte man vom Gang einen schrillen Alarm wahrnehmen und hektische, beunruhigte Stimmen hören. Elizabeth stand langsam vom Klavier auf und öffnete die Tür, um nach zu sehen, was dort los war. Sie stand auf dem mittlerweile leeren Gang und sah sich um. Durch die Lautsprecher ertönte eine Durchsage: „Achtung an alle Agents, ein Unbefugter befindet sich im Gebäude. Ich wiederhole, ein Unbefugter befindet sich im Gebäude!" Liz brauchte einen Moment, um zu verstehen, dass damit nicht mehr und nicht weniger gemeint war, als die Tatsache, dass Ari sich Zutritt zum Gebäude verschafft haben musste und nun irgendwo hier herum lief. „Adrian!", schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Sie musste ihren Sohn finden, bevor womöglich etwas passierte.

Elizabeth schloss die Tür ihres Quartiers vorsichtig hinter sich und eilte die den Gänge entlang. Hier und da kamen ihr einige Agents entgegen, denen sie ihren Besucherausweis zeigen musste, um nicht auf der Stelle festgenommen zu werden, doch die Person, die sie eigentlich suchte war nirgends zu sehen. „Adrian! Adrian, wo bist du?", rief sie. Sie lief gerade langsam und erschöpft um eine Ecke, da sah sie am anderen Ende des Ganges einen Mann stehen, der definitiv KEIN Agent war. Sie blieb wie versteinert stehen und rührte sich nicht vom Fleck. Der Mann hatte sie natürlich längst bemerkt und kam nun, eine Pistole in der Hand und einem eiskalten Blick in den Augen, auf sie zu gelaufen. Doch zwei Schritte vor ihr blieb er abrupt stehen und musterte sie, als würde er nicht glauben können, wer da vor ihm stand. „Liz? Bist das du?", fragte er vollkommen perplex. Elizabeth stiegen die Tränen in die Augen als sie sah, was aus dem Mann geworden war, den sie einmal geliebt hatte: Er hatte mehrere Narben im Gesicht, welches an sich schon sehr respekt- und zum Teil auch angsteinflößend wirkte, er trug schwarze Kleidung und hielt eine Pistole in der Hand. „Elizabeth Maier, die bin ich.", antwortete sie, wobei sie noch immer mit den Tränen zu kämpfen hatte. Ari trat zu ihr heran, sah ihr in die Augen und drückte sie dann fest an sich „Ich dachte, ich würde dich nie wieder sehen." Nachdem er sie wieder losgelassen und etwa eine Armeslänge von sich weggeschoben hatte, meinte Liz dann: „Und ich dachte, du wärst tot." Ari sah sie traurig an, seufzte leise „Ich muss jetzt gehen, bevor mich die Agents finden, aber sobald das alles vorbei ist, komme ich zurück und erkläre dir alles. Ich verspreche es." Und bevor Elizabeth auch nur ein einziges Wort sagen konnte, war Ari verschwunden.

* * *

Elisabeth: /wallpapers/Ashley_Greene_

Elisabeth's Outfit: sometimes_people_come_back_at/set?id=61541112


	2. Looking back

Hallo an alle! :)

Erstmal ein Dankeschön an **Bones-rajongoZora** für dein Review!

Dann wollte ich mal ne allgemeine Frage an euch Leser stellen. Es geht darum wie die Story weitergehen soll, genauer gesagt, wann (bald oder eher später) bzw. wie Ari und Adrian sich treffen sollen & wann bzw. wie Ari herausfinden soll, dass Adrian sein Sohn ist. ALSO schreibt eure Ideen und Meinungen in die Reviews und dann werde ich entscheiden wie es weitergeht.

Über Reviews würde ich mich natürlich freuen, selbst wenn sie etwas Kritik enthalten. Ja, und mehr gibt's jetzt nicht zu sagen...

Also, ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

Kapitel 2: Looking back at the time when we were together

„Warum zum Teufel haben sie ihr Quartier verlassen? Hatte ich ihnen nicht die ausdrückliche Anweisung erteilt, sich bei Alarm im Zimmer zu verbarrikadieren?", fragte Gibbs wütend. Elizabeth war jedoch nicht minder wütend, sie fauchte Gibbs an: „Und was tun? Darauf warten, dass mein Sohn vielleicht als Geisel genommen wird? Das kann unmöglich ihr Ernst sein!" Die beiden saßen sich in einem der grauen Verhörräume gegenüber und warfen sich gegenseitig Blicke zu, die vermutlich so manchem gestandenen Agent Angst gemacht hätten. „Sie werden mir jetzt sofort die Wahrheit erzählen, sonst lasse ich ihnen wegen psychischer Unzurechnungsfähigkeit das Sorgerecht für ihren Sohn entziehen!", presste Gibbs zwischen den Zähnen hervor. „Er ist alles was ich noch habe, das würden sie nicht wagen!" „Das werden wir ja sehen." Elizabeth wollte Gibbs gerade eine weitere bissige Bemerkung an den Kopf werfen, da kam DiNozzo mit etwas in der Hand durch die Tür, das aussah, wie eine Akte. „Hier, Boss, die Daten, die sie angefordert haben."

Gibbs öffnete die Akte und sah sie sich an, währenddessen sagte er zu Liz: „Ich sehe, sie haben in Edinburgh studiert. Musik und Gesang. Waren sie denn gut?" Sie schnaubte verächtlich und antwortete dann mit einem gewissen Hochmut in der Stimme: „Gut genug um nach meinem Abschluss an einer Pariser Oper als Primadonna* engagiert zu werden." Gibbs nickte anerkennend. „Nicht übel. Hier steht sie haben fast vier Jahre in Paris gelebt. Stimmt das?" Elizabeth nickte. „Sehen sie Elizabeth, wir haben mit einer ehemaligen Studienfreundin von ihnen, Jules Kent, telefoniert. Sie meinte, sie hätten während ihrer Zeit in Edinburgh eine recht leidenschaftliche Beziehung zu einem Studenten vom Medical College gehabt."

Elizabeth musste sich zusammenreißen, um sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. „Das stimmt, aber ich weiß nicht, was das mit der aktuellen Situation zu tun haben soll." Gibbs nahm etwas von weiter unten aus der Akte und klatschte es vor Elizabeth auf den Tisch. Es waren Adrians Geburtsurkunde und ein Foto. „Jules konnte uns zwar nicht sagen, wie der Student hieß, mit dem sie damals zusammen waren, aber sie hat uns dieses Foto gemailt. Erkennen sie es wieder?" Er machte eine kurze Pause „Der junge Mann auf dem Bild ist Ari Haswari. Und, was für eine Überraschung, in der Geburtsurkunde ihres Sohnes ist zufällig sein Name, als der des Vaters, eingetragen. Noch dazu trägt ihr Sohn offiziell seinen Nachnamen." Gibbs nahm das Foto und die Urkunde und steckte sie wieder in die Akte, holte dafür aber einige andere Dokumente heraus. Es waren die Bilder von Überwachungskameras. Er legte sie vor Elizabeth auf den Tisch. „Und dummerweise ist Ari Haswari auch der Mann, der nicht nur den Pathologieassistenten angeschossen hat, sondern auch Agent Todd beinahe getötet hätte!" Gibbs Kopf war rot vor Wut und er brauchte ein paar Momente um sich halbwegs zu beruhigen „Und DAS waren gerade mal zwei der Dinge, von denen wir sicher wissen, dass er für sie verantwortlich ist. Vermutlich hat er noch einiges mehr auf dem Gewissen."

Er stand auf, ging um den Tisch herum, beugte sich zu Elizabeth herunter und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „Sobald ich wieder komme, erzählen sie mir, was zwischen ihnen und ihm war, was nach ihrer Zeit in Paris passiert ist und was sie über sein momentanes Leben wissen, sonst sorge ich dafür, dass er unter der Erde liegt, ohne je seinen Sohn gesehen zu haben." Er drehte sich um und verließ den Raum, wohl wissend, dass er mit seiner letzten Drohung einen von Elizabeths empfindlichsten Punkten getroffen hatte.

* * *

Es dauerte kaum eine Viertelstunde, da kam Gibbs wieder und setzte sich gegenüber von Elizabeth an den Tisch. „Also, was war zwischen ihnen beiden?" Elizabeth seufzte kurz und begann dann zu erzählen: „Nun, wie sie bereits wissen, habe ich damals in Edinburgh studiert. Ich bin Ari zum ersten Mal auf einem Maskenball begegnet, den eine meiner Freundinnen veranstaltet hatte."

* * *

**_*FLASHBACK*_**

Liz stand an eine Säule gelehnt da und beobachtete verträumt die Pärchen auf der Tanzfläche, die sich zu einem langsamen Walzer im Kreis drehten. Dieser Maskenball war einfach traumhaft, wie aus einem Film! Am einen Ende des Saals befand sich eine leicht erhöhte Bühne, auf der ein kleines Orchester stand und spielte, in der Mitte war die Tanzfläche, über der ein Kronleuchter majestätisch thronte und alles in ein angenehmes Licht tauchte, und am anderen Ende des Saals waren die Bar und das Büffet. Und da waren natürlich noch die ganzen Studentinnen in ihren wundervollen Ballkleidern und die Studenten in ihren schicken Anzügen, alles im Stil der 1890er Jahre

„Liz, warum stehst du da so verloren herum? Hab etwas Spaß! Dazu ist der Ball schließlich da!", meinte Liz' Freundin Jules, die sich zu ihr gesellt hatte. „Ich weiß nicht Jules…Ich" Elizabeth rückte nervös ihre silberne venezianische Maske zurecht „Nichts da! Du siehst wunderschön aus! Schnapp dir einen Tanzpartner und hab einen tollen Abend!" Elizabeth musste schmunzeln „Werde ich. Und jetzt solltest DU gehen und ein bisschen tanzen, bevor du mir noch meine Ohren abkaust!" Und schon verschwand Jules in Richtung Tanzfläche und Liz kurz darauf Richtung Bar.

Sie setzte sich an die Theke und bestellte ein Mineralwasser mit Eiswürfeln. Sie nahm einen Schluck von ihrem eiskalten Getränk, da konnte sie neben sich ein leises Lachen hören. Sie drehte sich um und sah den jungen Mann an. Er hatte relativ kurze, dunkle Haare, die fein säuberlich zurück gestrichen worden waren, er trug ein weißes Bauschhemd, einen schwarzen Anzug und Umhang, sowie eine schlichte weiße Maske, die seine obere Gesichtshälfte bedeckte. „Was ist denn so lustig?" Der junge Mann hob seinen Blick und grinste Elizabeth an „Ich finde es lediglich amüsant, dass sie seit Beginn des Abends die Einzige sind, die ein Wasser bestellt hat, Cinderella." Elizabeth lachte „Cinderella? Sagt das Phantom der Oper!" Der junge Mann musste ebenfalls lachen „Ist es etwa so offensichtlich?" Elizabeth nickte

„Nun, würde Cinderella denn mit dem Phantom der Oper tanzen?", fragte der junge Mann mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen im Gesicht. Elizabeth lächelte ihn an „Ich glaube nicht, dass Cinderella mit ihm tanzen würde, aber ich würde es sehr gerne. Ich heiße übrigens Elizabeth." Der junge Mann stand auf, nahm Elizabeths Hand und hauchte einen Kuss darauf. „Haswari. Ari Haswari. Sehr erfreut sie kennenzulernen, Elizabeth."

_***FLASHBACK ENDE***_

* * *

„Wir haben uns sehr gut verstanden und uns in der nächsten Zeit häufiger getroffen. Meistens waren wir entweder in meiner Wohnung und ich habe versucht, ihm Klavierspielen beizubringen, oder wir sind mit seinem Motorrad durch die Gegend gefahren. Es kam wie es kommen musste, ich habe mich irgendwann in ihn verliebt. Er war so charmant und humorvoll und… er war einfach alles für mich. Bei einem unserer Ausflüge mit seinem Motorrad, haben wir an einem See angehalten und sind schwimmen gegangen, danach haben wir uns ins Gras gelegt und die Sonne genossen. Auf einmal meinte er dann vollkommen ernst zu mir, dass er mir etwas beichten müsse. Ich fragte ihn, was das denn sei, da meinte er, dass er sein Herz an mich verloren hätte und von da an, waren wir zusammen.

Gibbs unterbrach Elizabeth kurz „Und was ist nach ihrer Zeit in Edinburgh passiert?" „Ich ging nach Paris, an die Oper, und er ging nach Israel, zurück zu seiner Familie. Es war nicht das, was wir gewollt hätten, aber so war es eben. Ari kam etwa alle drei Monate einmal für eine Woche nach Paris um mich zu sehen, dann flog er wieder zurück. Das ging etwa 3 Jahre so. An meinem Geburtstag sagte er mir, dass er eine Überraschung für mich hätte, verband mir die Augen und brachte mich zu seinem Mietwagen. Etwa eine halbe Stunde später waren wir an einem Haus angekommen und gingen rein. Wir liefen einige Stockwerke nach oben und dann durch eine Tür. Ari führte mich noch ein Stückchen, dann nahm er mir die Augenbinde ab und sagte: „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Schatz, und willkommen in unserer Wohnung!" Das war, glaube ich, einer der schönsten Momente in meinem Leben. Endlich war er wieder bei mir und nicht mehr unzählige Meilen weit weg. Wir lebten ein normales Leben, ich sang weiterhin an der Oper und er arbeitete als Übersetzer bei irgendeiner Firma. Ich habe mir kaum Gedanken darüber gemacht, wenn er manchmal für zwei oder drei Wochen weg war, ich nahm an, dass es wegen seines Jobs als Übersetzer war, doch irgendwann da...da…"

Elizabeth brach ab, ihr rannen Tränen über die Wangen und sie schluchzte. Es dauerte ein paar Minuten, bis sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte, dann redete sie weiter: „Eines Morgens, Ari war auf Geschäftsreise in Israel, klingelte jemand an der Wohnungstür, ich dachte mir nichts weiter und öffnete. Da stand ein Mann in einem schwarzen Anzug, zeigte mir einen Beamtenausweis, fragte mich ob ich Elizabeth Maier sei und ob er herein kommen dürfe. Ich nickte und bat ihn herein. Er setzte sich an den Küchentisch und ich mich ihm gegenüber. Ich fragte ihn, was er von mir wolle und da sagte er, dass Ari, so wie einige andere Zivilisten auch, von einem Selbstmordattentäter getötet worden sei. Ich weigerte mich natürlich vehement ihm das zu glauben, aber er hielt mir ein Foto hin, auf dem ein Toter zu sehen war, der genauso aussah wie Ari. Für mich brach eine Welt zusammen und ich wollte keine Sekunde länger in Paris bleiben. Ich wollte einfach nur weg, also rief ich Kate an, ob ich zu ihr ziehen könne. Ich verkaufte die Wohnung in Paris, kündigte mein Engagement an der Oper, packte meine Sachen und flog nach Amerika. Nach ein paar Wochen merkte ich jedoch, dass etwas mit mir nicht stimmte, denn mir war dauernd übel und ich bekam häufig Fressattacken, bei denen ich dann solche Dinge wie Vanilleeis mit Gurken oder kiloweise Orangen aß. Es stellte sich heraus, dass ich schwanger war."Elizabeth sah Gibbs an, der nur verstehend nickte „Ich nannte meinen Sohn Adrian und bestand darauf, dass er den Nachnamen seines Vaters bekam, damit er wenigstens etwas von ihm hatte, wenn er ihn schon nie kennenlernen würde." Gibbs stand auf und sagte dann freundlich zu Elizabeth: „Wenn sie möchten, lassen wir sie nach Hause fahren. Dort wären sie im Moment beinahe sicherer als hier. Die Bedingung ist allerdings, dass sie das Haus nicht verlassen und sie werden rund um die Uhr von drei Agents überwacht, für den Fall, dass er sie doch finden sollte." Elizabeth lächelte dankbar und verlies zusammen mit Gibbs den Verhörraum, holte Adrian, der, wie hätte es auch anders sein können, in Abbys Labor zu finden war, und wurde dann in einem Wagen mit getönten Scheiben und in Begleitung von drei Agents nach Hause gefahren.

Adrian schlief während der Fahrt seelenruhig, er wusste schließlich nicht, was in den vergangenen Stunden passiert war. Elizabeth zerbrach sich währenddessen allerdings den Kopf darüber, wie sie Ari, falls sie ihm wieder begegnete, wohl am besten beibringen könnte, dass er einen 8 Jahre alten Sohn hatte, bzw. darüber, wie er wohl darauf reagieren würde. Doch fürs erste war sie froh darüber, wieder aus dem NCIS Hauptquartier raus zu sein.

* * *

_Elizabeths Kleid:_ .

_*Primadonna: Die Sängerin, die die Hauptrollen in jedem Stück spielt_


End file.
